


sweetheart take my sweet heart

by aurora_fever



Series: matz all the way [3]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Crack, HONGJOONG IS A SIMP, Implied Sexual Content, Kim Hongjoong is Whipped, M/M, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Seonghwa is a Sweetheart, Sexual Tension, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and bad at feelings, cupcakes and everything sweet, in loving memory of hongjoong's wallet, the one where seonghwa keeps baking shitty cupcakes, the rest of ateez bully hongjoong for being whipped, woosan if you squint, yunho is the chaotic roommate as usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26557084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurora_fever/pseuds/aurora_fever
Summary: Hongjoong's insanely cute neighbor bakes the most terrible cupcakes so he decides to do what every rational human being with functioning taste buds would do:Buy six dozens of it.alternatively: awkward hongjoong is whipped as the whipped cream seonghwa makes.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: matz all the way [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920337
Comments: 21
Kudos: 266





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [shut up, take my money (and give me some of that honey)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24438826) by [aurora_fever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurora_fever/pseuds/aurora_fever). 



> This is an ATEEZ version of a finished fic of mine (so don't read it if you want spoilers lmao) I just thought it matches seonghwa and hongjoong's dynamics so much! Also maybe this is to promote my main seongjoong fic so make sure to check that out too lmao Hope you enjoy!

Personally, Hongjoong thinks yard sales are corny and lame.

Hongjoong _hates_ it. It was just capitalism accompanied by fake smiles, small talk and the tedious obligation of getting to know your neighbors just the idea of engaging with other human beings just to sell some trash has him anxious.

So really, it’s already a given that he won’t be participating in his community’s annual yard sale fair. Again.

Besides, Hongjoong is already busy juggling the life of a struggling college student. His Saturday routine consists of sleeping in until noon, grabbing lunch before attending his one and only class of the day at the university—he blames the system for giving him an afternoon class on a weekend, of all days—maybe compose a few songs here and there, play video games with his roommate, then sleep again.

But with the arrival of April, he already knows it won’t be the usual anymore.

With his annual lack of participation, Hongjoong has long decided to be a good Samaritan instead and offer his assigned table to whoever was joining so it could at least serve its purpose. So eventually, it also became an unspoken tradition for Hongjoong on the day before the fair’s grand opening to inform his next door neighbor about it.

Which leads him to the dilemma now.

Hongjoong’s table is lost.

There was no way the small, plastic foldable table with a big ‘305’ written with red marker could’ve just disappeared from plain sight. Hongjoong doesn’t really know why he was stressing over a damn table he should be giving zero fucks about but then he remembers Mrs Choi who gave him an earful last year about the importance of being a responsible citizen in their community—among the other bullshit he didn’t bother listening to—all because he left his table out in the open.

Okay maybe this too was another reason he loathes the whole event.

Hongjoong looks around one more time, carefully checks each one of the remaining tables and surely enough 305 was not there.

_“For fuck’s sake,”_ he mutters under his breath and gets his phone to dial Yunho’s number. He could only hope his roommate had already taken care of the whole table offering situation.

While the phone rings, he walks to his designated stall spot praying the damn thing was there. The stall areas were numbered so Hongjoong makes a beeline to where his building name and room number was assigned to. Once there, he heaves a sigh of relief upon seeing table 305 right there where it belongs so he cancels the call before Yunho can pick up. Oddly enough it was conjoined with 306’s own table but Hongjoong doesn’t question it anymore and thanks the table gods or whatever for finishing his business for him.

Now he should just go back to his room, sleep because his professor really took a toll on him today and he was feeling pretty exhausted already and—

“Oh my god you’re my neighbor aren’t you? Oh my god, it's not what it seems I promise I wasn’t trying to steal your table!”

Hongjoong turns around.

Then he drools.

He fucking drools.

Like literal saliva falling out of the corner of his mouth kind of drool. Did he die on his way here because there was an angel with beautiful dark hair standing right before him. Apparently dark-haired angels wear white sweaters tucked in high waist black trousers and have the prettiest fucking face Hongjoong has ever laid eyes on. It’s impossible someone who looked _that_ good was walking the earth so Hongjoong instantly decides he already passed away.

"…and I thought maybe no one would mind if I use it y'know but then you're here and you probably think I'm a thief who stole your table and I'm not a table thief I promise! I’m just a broke student and I don’t have bail money. That’s why I’m even selling at this stupid fair so I can earn just please, please don’t report me!"

At the sound of the man half-sobbing, Hongjoong snaps out from his daze. _Oh,_ the guy before him was very much real and very much about to cry.

"Report? What?"

The angel blinks, then drops the big box he was carrying to get something from his pocket. Screw Hongjoong and forgive him for being a creep because those are some damn long legs. Angel takes a hesitant step forward then Hongjoong doesn’t even register the handkerchief being wiped on the corner of his lips because the pretty man was even much prettier up close and his heart is a few beats away from a stroke as he let this alluring stranger do…whatever he was doing.

Yep, this is the exactly the kind of shit that would get him kidnapped in the future.

"You got something there, uhm...there you go."

"Oh fuck." Hongjoong whips his head away so fast he swears his neck snaps a little. He uses his jacket to wipe his mouth quickly before facing the handsome stranger again. "It's, it's not what you think I -it's not! Water—yeah, water! I was, _uhm,_ drinking earlier." Hongjoong reaches out for his hydroflask and waves it in between them.

"Water?" The stranger repeats, puzzled.

"Yep, just water. It's hot don't you think so? _Haha_ gotta hydrate nowadays."

Hongjoong cringes. He had not only let this devastatingly handsome man wipe the saliva off his face, he also had the audacity to flex his relatively expensive water container that he only got as a birthday gift from Mingi. Hongjoong kind of wants to smash his head on the nearest hard surface, thank you very much.

"Oh, sure?" The man looks confused before bowing again in apology. "But still I'm sorry for your table. I just moved here so I don’t really know how this works but I promise the people told me I can use it since 305 never participates in the yard sale.” He glances at Hongjoong again, “You’re 305, right?"

Hongjoong swallows the dry lump on his throat before replying, "Yeah, I'm 305 that's me yeah… 305." This is going nowhere as smoothly as he wants.

"I don't mind returning your table to you if you’re joining this year! I wanted to ask you about it yesterday but no one was answering the door, so I just assumed and helped myself? Fuck, I promise I don't usually take away someone's furniture without anyone's permission."

Hongjoong nods, gaping. The words of the beautiful man just went through one ear and escaped to the other.

"So can I use it?"

"What?"

Pretty stranger laughs, and it was the most refreshing thing he has heard today. "Your table, 305."

"Oh! Of course, of course. Uh, here..." Hongjoong pushes the table to the other's direction. He realized how dumb that just looked and retracts his hand all the while reminding himself _Kim Hongjoong get your shit together please._ "All yours."

"Sweet."

Angel stranger makes a move to settle one of the boxes on top of table. Hongjoong takes this as an opportunity and helps him by carrying the other box with him. Satisfied with the placement, handsome—very, very handsome from this close—stranger rests his arm on top of the box and pays attention back to Hongjoong.

"Thanks. I'm Park Seonghwa by the way. I'm 306, your new neighbor."

Park Seonghwa. A fine name for a fine man. Figures.

"And you are?"

"Huh?"

Hongjoong is spacing out way too much it was impairing his already gutless social skills.

"Your name, silly." Seonghwa chuckles, nose scrunching. "I mean I can't keep calling you 305 now can I? Unless you’re into that."

Oh right, his name. Hongjoong thinks hard and ignores the humiliating cheesy idea of saying ‘ _Hongjoong but you can call me yours’_ before replying, "I'm Hongjoong. Kim Hongjoong, that's my name." Not knowing what else to do, he reaches out an open palm. It could've stabbed Seonghwa on the chest with the speed it took off. "Kim Hongjoong."

Seonghwa smiles brightly. "Hongjoongie."

_Oh god, oh god, that's so cute,_ Hongjoong’s brain blared big pink love alarms. Someone fetch him the documents because he's officially changing his legal name to _Hongjoongie._

"Yeah, sure."

"Well Hongjoongie you're lucky! You just got yourself the bestest neighbor in the world."

Neighbor. There were many new things Hongjoong needs as of the moment. A new sketching pencil, new glitter pens to reform his jeans, and new wheels for his bike that Wooyoung destroyed. But he never knew he needed a new, hot, attractive neighbor till now.

"So," Hongjoong clears his throat, "What are you going to sell? For the fair I mean."

Congratulations, he just initiated small talk with a potential soulmate he just met six minutes ago. That's one small step for a man, one giant leap for an awkward Kim Hongjoong.

"I'm just doing this to get rid of the junk from the past settlers in my unit.” Seonghwa explains, rummaging through the box in front of him. Is it possible for hands to be that alluring because this Park Seonghwa has a gorgeous set of them? “They left a lot of stuff there, I almost doubted if they even moved out. I mean, check these out.”

Hongjoong peers closer at the box Seonghwa points at. Surely enough there were a bunch of trinkets from teapots to old books inside it. His previous neighbors must’ve been quite the hoarder.

“Know anything about the last people there?” The other man inquires, holding out what looked like an old toy top.

Hongjoong shakes his head timidly. “Nah, not really.”

Great, now his neighbor might think he’s some antisocial freak. The problem is that no one really stays for more than a few months in 306 so Hongjoong doesn’t make the burdensome effort of acquainting with his current neighbors. He just knows new university students like him rent the unit every semester so it was no use being attached to people who would just come and go in his life.

Attachments were also corny and lame. Totally not his style. But after meeting Seonghwa today maybe he'll make an exception?

Too deep into his thoughts, Hongjoong doesn’t notice he was already picking a shiny, metallic object at the bottom of the carton. He instinctively picks it up and holds the thing out in the light to observe it better.

A ring.

"Woah isn't it too early to propose?" He sees Seonghwa cross his arms, leaning back with a smirk.

The smug look on the other's face was all it took for Hongjoong’s ears to turn pink and frantically wave his hands in denial in front of the other.

"W-what, I wasn't, I didn't–"

Then Seonghwa laughs. Laughs. Laughing at _him_. Hongjoong is so flustered he thinks he might just combust on that spot. Here lies Kim Hongjoong, taken from the world at such a tender age. Cause of death: a Park Seonghwa.

"I'm just kidding oh my god. You should’ve seen the look on your face." The guy gives him a pat on the back and plucks the ring from his hands. Seonghwa slips it in on his own long, dainty fingers and _what the fuck_ why does Hongjoong have the sudden urge to kneel and propose to him for real. “Looks cute though don’t you think?”

Hongjoong chuckles nervously, rubbing his nape. "Y-yeah, it is." If there was tad bit of disappointment in his voice, hopefully the other doesn’t notice it.

"Anyways," Seonghwa returns back the jewelry where he found it, “Maybe you could drop off here tomorrow when the fair starts? Check if you might wanna buy anything. It’s not much right now but I just made a deal with some kids to help me decorate so it should look more presentable tomorrow.”

Hongjoong’s heart skip a beat at the offer. “Sure! I mean…” he looks around, avoiding the other in the eye. “Maybe I can check out, after my class. I’ll be sure to drop by.”

“Cool.” Seonghwa gives him a dazzling, toothy smile. Full of cherry lips, pearly whites and faint dimples. “I’ll see you then tomorrow Hongjoongie.”

Hongjoong was practically humming a merry tune and doing a victory dance as he skips—yes _skips_ —on the way back to his unit. He has no idea what the funny feeling in his chest was or the euphoric rush surging through him but he sure as hell likes it. When he opens the door to his flat, the first thing he sees is Yunho coming out of the bathroom.

"You're back." Yunho mumbles, toothbrush shoved in his mouth. "Heard we have a new neighbor. Just hoping this one doesn't have late night hook ups like the last one."

Hongjoong frowns at the memory of unwanted moans bleeding through the walls just a few months ago.

"Yeah, I think I met him outside setting up for the fair tomorrow."

"Is he cool?"

Hongjoong can't really let Yunho know he was already knee deep in _like_ with a stranger he just met a few minutes ago so he hums a yes before locking himself up in his room. The other would probably send the tip to their groupchat right away and the rest of his trusty friends would egg on his new found admiration? crush?—whatever it is he’s currently harboring for his new neighbor.

Hongjoong throws himself on the bed, stares at the night sky from his window as the exhaustion hits and slumber takes over him.

That night he dreams of brown hair, gentle eyes and a breathtaking smile.

* * *

**[a clash of confessions and cliches](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25824412) **


	2. week 1

"Hey, over here!"

Hongjoong pretends not to look excited when he hears the deep voice call out his name. But he fails grandly when the first reflex his mouth does is to do one of those dumb toothy smiles the moment his eyes met with Seonghwa.

"Hey."

Hongjoong realizes he was waving like a kid and drops his hand right away.

"So what do you think?"

Seonghwa wiggles his eyebrows, stretching his arms to dramatically show his stall. It was adorable. Two tables were joined together—yes, the very table that brought him and Seonghwa’s fate together—and multicolored banisters adorned a makeshift arch overhanging them.

But really, Hongjoong is more focused on the owner of the stall rather than the stall itself when he answers,

"It’s cute."

"I know right!” Seonghwa self-pats himself and he can’t help but snort. “I let the kids earlier help me out. Gave them free cupcakes in return."

He's nice with kids too, Hongjoong wants to cry. He already wants the man to be the father of his children. Or mother. Whichever works.

"Which reminds me..."

Seonghwa walks to the side where Hongjoong sees two pink boxes laid out and curiously peers through its translucent covering. Cupcakes. Seonghwa bakes too and Hongjoong wants to cry again. _Please marry me,_ he thought.His neighbor takes one of the treats and nudges him to hold out his hand.

Now one bite sized cupcake covered in golden brown frosting sits on his palm.

"Take it.” Seonghwa offers, “It’s compliment for helping me out yesterday. For free."

"You don't have to I can pay for it." Hongjoong insists, already fishing out for his wallet.

"No, no.” The other holds his hand to stop him. The quick brush of their fingers sends a jolt through Hongjoong’s body that makes him freeze. “Think of it as those free things you receive when you're first in line in mall grand openings."

Hongjoong snickers, "And this is a mall grand opening?"

"Fancier and better." Seonghwa jokes and they both chuckle. What a sight they were: two college boys chilling, one cupcake apart because one half of them is _gay._ "It's honey cupcakes. It's like a family thing and my brother almost never let me step into the kitchen because he thinks I might come up with something that will start the next food poisoning pandemic."

Hongjoong raises a brow at the odd remark. "C'mon you can't be that bad."

"Exactly!" Seonghwa spouts. "I did my Youtube tutorials and followed them step by step in making these babies.”

"Have you tried them?" Hongjoong asks, peeling off one side of the treat's paper cup.

"No, but _you_ my dearest neighbor, are in luck, because you will get the chance to taste them first right before their maker." The way Seonghwa says it makes Hongjoong feel like this was some rare treasure he has the luxury of having on the house and he can’t help but laugh a little. "I mean I gave some to the kids earlier but they left before I could even see their reaction. But I promise you they’re good! It’s a textbook example of the perfect cupcake."

"Why won't you taste them though?"

Hongjoong hopes that didn't come off as rude since Seonghwa pouts a little when he answers, "This is gonna sound lame but it’s my first time baking and I really enjoyed and put my heart into it so I just want people to like it just like how I liked making it, y'know? Also I was kind of nervous to try them on my own, but you’re here now, and you’ll finally tell me how they are!"

Well shit, if Park Seonghwa put his heart out into making this cupcake then Hongjoong will officially resign as the sweets-hating monster that he is and eat the living daylights out of this cup of diabetes. If it was someone else, he would've probably snorted at such a cheesy answer but this was Seonghwa—his drop-dead gorgeous neighbor whom he may or may not have a stupid crush on (yes, he finally admits it) and Hongjoong doesn't want to disappoint him.

"I'm a lucky man then."

He takes a bite.

Hongjoong was not a lucky man.

It tastes bad. Awful. Like eating spoiled canned soup kind of awful—don't ask him how he knows that. The consistency was chewy. Soft. Then all of a sudden...gamy? It was half salty, just a quarter sweet and the other quarter a flavor Hongjoong decides should be illegal to even be in contact with a human tongue. There was absolutely no honey flavor in there, not even a hint of it from the deceitful frosting.

Hongjoong can already imagine the kids who helped Seonghwa earlier retching out when they ate this because there was no way this cupcake was edible.

"So what do you think? Are they good?"

Then there was Seonghwa. Standing there with his palms on his cheeks, gracing him with his sparkly black eyes. Seonghwa was staring fondly at him with his head adorably tilted to the side and Hongjoong swears he wasn’t hallucinating when he sees a fucking halo of light and flowers around the man.

But as much as Hongjoong _admire_ Seonghwa, he had nothing but wholesome, _honest_ , untarnished intentions and words for this sweetheart before him which led him to say:

"I love it."

Hongjoong gulps, swallowing the dreaded mix in the process. It leaves an even worse aftertaste that makes his stomach buck. Honesty was killed the moment his mouth touched that cupcake.

"Really? Like _really_ , really? What does it taste like?" Seonghwa steps forward and Hongjoong nearly trips on his feet at the sudden closeness. "I mean they're honey and all but give me the full deets, Joongie. I want Ratatouille details. Were there fireworks? Swirling rainbows? Tell me, tell me!"

Hongjoong gulps. "They're just...really good. Like delicious. They're soft and sweet, and honey! Yep, honey. Never tasted anything like them."

This is exactly the kind of poor talking skills that had him almost failing language class. Besides, Seonghwa’s face was so close that it has him tongue-tied. Hongjoong doesn't know which melts faster: his brain because of how incredibly dumb he just sounded, his heart because of the delighted look on his neighbor’s face, or his stomach because of the cupcake.

"Oh my god. This is amazing!” Seonghwa was vaulting from his feet and his excitement infects Hongjoong as well when the corner of his mouth turns up. “Jongho told me I could never do it but holy shit, this is amazing! You actually liked it. This is the best day of my life I have to call Jongho!"

"Jongho?" His tongue was dying as he spoke but hey, at least Hongjoong just became an official part of Seonghwa's _'best day of his life.'_

The elder nods, looking like an overgrown puppy. "Yep, my little brother. You should drop by here next week so you can meet him and tell him I am _not_ the worst baker ever."

Seonghwa is probably the worst baker ever.

"N-next week?" Hongjoong clears his throat and immediately regrets it when the aftertaste just sharpens in his palates. "I mean, _sure_ , yeah. I can keep you company too if that's okay? I like, uh, got nothing to do and my classes end early. So if you want?"

Hongjoong is a big fat liar. He's only got 2 long exams, one paper and 4 drafting plates to finish, not to mention he has a class on Saturdays but he wasn't going to let college ruin his bleak chances of a love life right now so he decides fuck it.

"I was just about to ask! Oh my god, thank you Hongjoong!" Suddenly Seonghwa frowns. "But I don't have anything to pay you with. These stuff aren't gonna sell lots and I badly need the money, fuck I didn't think this through I'm sorry—"

Hongjoong shakes his head right away. "You don't have to!" His eyes dart on the half eaten cupcake on his hand and the cogs in his brain do the work. "This is payment enough. You just give me a cupcake every week and I'll help. Just this and I’m already good.”

"But I might get sued for child labor."

"I'm literally a college student."

"That’s not what your height is saying." Seonghwa quips.

“You’re not _that_ taller than me.” He sasses back playfully.

Though Hongjoong feels a little upset because no matter how much he pays for those pricey supplements, it can never change the fact he has reached the peak of his height. But like he said, not that their height difference matters. Height difference was cute, at least that’s what he learns from the romance sitcoms San forces him to watch.

"You sure you don't mind?” Seonghwa purses his lips. “I can just give you a small share when my parents send me my allowance or something. You can even take anything you want from all this junk. What do you want? Tapes of old 90s horror movies? A creepy Russian doll? A broken airbed pump? I got it all here." Seonghwa waves the odd object in front of his face and he can’t help but crack up.

"Seonghwa." Hongjoong does the unthinkable and shoves the other half of the cupcake into his mouth. This must be what being forcefed unwashed vegetables taste like. "One cupcake, and I'm good I swear. I just want to help."

The man in front gazes at him warmly. "Are they really that good?"

"They're the best!"

_They taste terrible._

"Like bakery crap got nothing on this homemade delicacy."

_These cupcakes must've been what they serve to evil souls in hell as punishment._

"I'm sure they will sell out quick."

_No one would actually buy this if they had functioning taste buds._

"In that case." Seonghwa takes one of the two pink boxes him and hands it to Hongjoong. "You can start today if you want. Go around and try to sell these. You don't actually have to sell out or anything, just want to see if I should continue doing this baking thing for the fair."

Hongjoong can’t help but grimace a little as he takes the box. A dozen. A dozen of Gordon Ramsay's worst nightmare sits right there in his hands.

"Don't worry I'll make sure to sell them out in no time."

It's been an hour and only one cupcake has been sold.

Whoever bravely decided to buy it must've spread the fact of it's incredibly _unique_ taste because everyone in the neighborhood would politely decline his advance before Hongjoong can even say _hi_. Then just before he steps out of the picture to find more ~~victims~~ customers, only then he hears the hushed backstabbing of _‘Those were the terrible cupcakes Dongmin bought?’_

So yes, business isn't exactly going well.

But just as if the heavens heard his prayers, Hongjoong spots Yunho from a small crowd across and calls to him,

"Yunho! Thank god!"

His roommate tracks him right away. "Oh hyung, why are you here?" Yunho questioningly points at the pink box he was holding. "I thought this kind of shit weren't your thing what are you doing with that?"

"Long story but can you buy them? Like the whole box."

"What the fuck?"

"Please?" Hongjoong pleads at the point. The shit he does for pretty boys who bakes ugly sweets.

"Can I at least try them?"

It was too late for Hongjoong to warn his friend when Yunho swiftly gets his hands on one of the cupcakes and shoves them in his mouth in one go. The other chews with a grin and for a moment Hongjoong was thankful someone was finally able to stomach the rotten thing, but he spoke too soon when his poor roomie spits out ten seconds in. Out of nowhere, a concerned old woman offers them a bottle of water to which Yunho washes his mouth with right away.

"What the fuck? Hongjoong! What was that I thought those were cupcakes! Not…” Yunho holds out a finger then coughs again before continuing, “Not someone's fucking vomit!"

Hongjoong sighs, "I did try to warn you."

"Oh god, I felt like I saw my dead ancestors there for a second there."

"Shut up and help a friend here." Hongjoong extends the box to his friend's direction who flinches.

"No fucking way I'm not."

Realizing this was not going to go in any way he likes, Hongjoong huffs and hands Yunho the box before taking his own wallet from his pocket. "Fine, I'll buy the whole thing then. Just take them back to our flat. You're still paying for that piece you ate though."

Yunho looks at him in disbelief like he grew a second head. "You serious? Which one of us would even want to eat these? Don't say you because first, you hate sweet shit like this. Second, these taste like actual _shit_."

Hongjoong did not think that through, but shakes his head. "I don’t know, that's my problem later. Bye Yunho, sorry for your tongue."

From a distant he hears the dance major yell _'Is this a boy problem'_ but Hongjoong doesn't have the time to explain as he makes his way back to Seonghwa. When Hongjoong arrives at the stall, the latter was busy entertaining an old man holding a vintage lamp from his collection.

"That would be 1500 won."

"What? But this is broken. There’s even a dent in it. 500."

"1300."

"800."

"1200, please?"

Seonghwa pulls off the most loveable pout and puppy eyes in the world and Hongjoong _dies_. With that face, he might just give up his wallet and entire life savings to buy a cornchip if Seonghwa was selling it. The old man seems to falter with his words before raising his hands in defeat and handing Seonghwa the cash. Apparently he wasn't the only one with the weakness.

"Thank you, good sir. Rest assured it's an investment you won't regret." Seonghwa beams, flipping through the bills.

"Whatever." The man leaves grumpily.

Seonghwa looks up to him and his face morphs into surprise when he sees Hongjoong empty-handed. "You sold them out? For real?"

"Yep." Hongjoong hands him the money. Well there goes his two days’ worth of decent meal. "Gone that fast."

"That's so cool!" Seonghwa giddily claps and god Hongjoong just wants to see that look of delight on his neighbor always. "Thank you Hongjoongie, I mean it you're the bestest stall buddy ever!"

_Bestest stall buddy ever_ —he’s still not ever that—helps Seonghwa for the rest of the day. They engage in a hearty conversation as they sit side by side manning the stall together and entertaining customers who come and go. Well mostly it was Seonghwa sharing his thoughts and asking the questions but sue him Hongjoong cannot verbally function in front of a guy who looked like he eats visual for breakfast.

Hongjoong stays with him until the fair ends and he can almost hear his neglected homework back in his room guffaw at his poor life decisions. Still, he even helps Seonghwa clean up and bring everything back to his unit.

"Thanks for the help, Joong. I couldn't imagine what'd be like if it was just me.” Seonghwa narrows his eyes at him, “Sure you still don't want payment? Even just 10%?"

Hongjoong smiles, shaking his head. "I told you I just need a cupcake."

"Kind of sad though I didn't sell out the last box." Seonghwa pouts. As if an idea struck the elder when he holds out the pink box encasing the atrocious treats to Hongjoong’s direction. "Here take this. For today."

This cannot be happening.

"No it's okay one was enough." It really was.

"I'm not going to leave unless you take it." Seonghwa insists and drops the box in his hands and the younger feels his body cringe at the sight of evil in his hands. "I'll just start a fresh batch for next weekend. Now that I know I can actually bake, I'll start experimenting. I was thinking cheese? Then cranberry. Ooh, or maybe lemon then..."

If he doesn't listen to the other talking and stares dreamily instead, then it wasn't entirely Hongjoong's fault because Seonghwa looks even more amazing when he was passionate. Somehow, it motivates Hongjoong to find passion in his own life and he was pretty sure it comes in the form of one pretty boy with who dress in the softest sweaters and sells the worst cupcakes.

So if Seonghwa says _fish_ somewhere between his ramble about _cupcake flavors_ then Hongjoong will pretend he doesn't hear it.

“—I should make three dozens just in case. There’s gonna be lots of kids because I heard the playground opens next week. What do you think?”

Hongjoong nods mindlessly, "Yeah you should totally do that. People will be excited to buy them."

"You think so?" Seonghwa grins, and why is his heart beating so damn fast?

"Yep." Hongjoong smiles back. “I know so.”

Seonghwa takes a step closer to wrap his long arms around him for a quick embrace. It really isn’t supposed to be anything but a friendly gesture but the way Hongjoong’s heart was threatening to evacuate his ribs makes him woozy and his knees weak and he almost _moans_ how warm Seonghwa feels and how good he smells.

Almost.

"You're the best Hongjoong."

When they pull apart, Hongjoong slowly retreats to his unit’s door. Actually, he just doesn’t want Seonghwa to see how much he was blushing from just a fucking hug. "Well, this is me. Good night Seonghwa." He says a little too quickly and mentally thanks Yunho for leaving the door unlocked when he haphazardly opens it.

"Night Hongjoong, thanks again."

Hongjoong closes the door and places the box inside the fridge before lying on the sofa. He takes the nearest pillow and buries his face to muffle the girlish screams that come out of his mouth shortly. No thoughts were made as he skittishly blanket kicks out the fuzziness like a middle schooler with his first crush.

The bathroom door opens and Yunho walks out, throwing a glare at his direction.

"It's our next door neighbor isn't it?"

"Shut up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my main seongjoong fic ['clash of confessions and cliche'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25824412) You can check my other ATEEZ fics too as well as the others in this matz series.
> 
> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated! THANXX FOR READING <3


	3. week 2

You see, Hongjoong does a lot of stupid shit for men. May it be for his friends or a love interest, most likely he did at least one (1) questionable thing for their sake courtesy of his lack of skills to say _no._

During middle school when he was still a mouthful of braces, he obediently did all his crush's homework just because the guy asked him to. He once drove all the way to Busan because Mingi needed help with a project even if it was just painting a bunch of stage props. Just a month ago he let Wooyoung borrow his bike even if he had a hunch it wasn’t going to be back in one piece (he was right).

Hongjoong does dumb things for boys. So it shouldn't surprise anyone when he cuts his one and only Saturday class to make it on time to see Seonghwa for the yard sale fair he’s supposed to hate so much.

"Hongjoong! Over here!”

The small wave and blinding beam Seonghwa sends makes his heart flutter. But the moment he notices the shorter, handsome man with broad shoulder and bowlcut that’s supposed to look horrible on anyone, the joy disappears and morphs to something acidic. Seonghwa and the other guy look like they were enjoying each other’s company by the way his neighbor was scrunching his nose in laughter and why does Hongjoong suddenly feel threatened?

“You’re right on time.” Seonghwa smiles at him when he arrives.

Handsome man lays his eyes on him and Hongjoong feels his cheeks heating up. It's not every day he has the attention of two tragically good looking men. He can barely survive Seonghwa's brief glances so he feels himself tensing up at the two overwhelming presence before him.

"Jongho, this is the guy I was just talking about. This is Kim Hongjoong, my neighbor." Was it just him or does his name sound _sexy_ when Seonghwa says it? "Hongjoong this is my baby brother, Jongho, the one I told you about last week."

It’s as if a metaphorical weight lifts up from Hongjoong’s shoulder when he hears the word _brother._ He politely reaches out for a handshake to which Jongho accepts pleasingly.

"Well Hongjoong-hyung I'll give it a month before your flat burns with hyung here as your neighbor–" _Hey!_ he hears Seonghwa whine but the other continues, "—that's why he actually had to move him here mid semester."

"What do you mean?" Hongjoong asks and turns to Seonghwa, "Should I be scared?"

He sees Seonghwa hide his face in embarrassment before Jongho explains, "Let's just say he triggered the fire alarm way too many times because of his attempts in baking."

Hongjoong can't help the chuckle that leaves his mouth when Seonghwa quickly protests, going on something about the last place he stayed at having very sensitive smoke sensors. Hongjoong finds that hard to believe but it was cute how he was defending himself hysterically.

"That's not going to happen anymore." Seonghwa sticks out his tongue. "Because I made the _bestest_ cupcakes now, right Hongjoong?”

"Y-yeah, of course." Hongjoong answers right away, avoiding Jongho's gawking. He mentally prays he never commits a crime in the future because he was such a shitty liar.

"The _bestest_ cupcakes." There was something on the way Jongho says it that makes Hongjoong think the younger knew what's up. "Can't say anything till you let me try."

"No! Business first."

Seonghwa opens one of the pink boxes in front of them revealing a fresh set of the treats. These cupcakes weren't honey brown like last week, though he recognizes the same traumatizing batch on one of the two other boxes. The cupcakes in front were new, judging by the different frosting color and the more chocolatey cake. A pale bubblegum blue topped the sweets and what was that whole green chunk sticking out?

Hongjoong does not want to find out.

"Here Joong, try this. It's a new recipe."

The strained smile on his face seem to tremble more when he holds the cupcake—the one with the suspicious green chunk, of all the pieces—on his hand. The siblings stare at him, one skeptical while another excited.

It can't be as bad as last week's right? Surely Seonghwa has improved this time, _right_?

"This is even better than the ones I made last week.” Seonghwa says, the confidence lacing his words make him even more nervous. “It's an exotic recipe."

Hongjoong hears the word _exotic_ too late before he’s already taking a big bite.

He was wrong.

It was still terrible. Even worse than last week's if it was possible. This time it was like chucking a manifestation of Yeosang's soul because of how bitter it was. Hongjoong could put a piece of coal in his mouth right now and wouldn't be able to tell the difference. But still, he fights the sour look threatening on his face and flashes Seonghwa the best satisfied smile he could.

"Hmm, what did you add this time? Tastes even better."

"See?" Seonghwa throws an arm around his neck and Hongjoong feels his face getting red at the sudden proximity. Why does Seonghwa have to be a touchy person it’s not safe for his heart. "They're edible and delicious!"

Jongho crosses his arms, still staring cynically at him so Hongjoong decides to be a martyr and shove the remaining piece inside his mouth. He has no idea what the salty, nutty piece he was currently chewing on was but just _knows_ it shouldn't belong to a cupcake. Seonghwa's brother seems to be convinced by the act when he holds his hands up in defeat and says,

"Fine you win this time.” There was smug look on Seonghwa’s face as he gives Hongjoong a high five. “Well, that's a first. Guess you outdid yourself this time Seonghwa-hyung."

Hongjoong quickly takes one of the boxes and bids Seonghwa that he'll go around to sell, walking away a little too fast. When he was far enough from the two, he takes the opportunity to spit out whatever was left in his mouth. _I am so sorry Seonghwa._

Hongjoong glares at the devil dozen on his hand and all he could think about how it’s going to be a whole new challenge selling these one out.

And he was right when thirty minutes of rounding the buildings in their small community and not a single cupcake sold. He already tried knocking door to door but only to no avail. It was stressing and scaring Hongjoong out because he can't just come back to Seonghwa empty handed. That would disappoint him. And a disappointed Seonghwa meant a sad Seonghwa pouting and frowning and dismissing it as ‘ _it’s okay’_ when really it wasn’t and Hongjoong just _can’t_ have that, okay?

Speak of the devil, he sees the man he was just thinking about running to him.

"Hongjoongie you forgot change money." Seonghwa hands him the small coin purse. The elder’s eyes dart on the untouched box of cupcakes and Hongjoong can see the little sulk on his face before forcing out a smile. "No one's buying, huh?"

"Oh, this." Hongjoong shakes his head vigorously. "No I just dropped by my room for a while I haven't really walked around the whole neighborhood yet.” He totally just did. “I'm sure if I go to Mr Choi's side of the stall there will be someone who'll take ‘em."

"Hmm, maybe we just got lucky last week. I think this should be the last batch. I won't really have much capital for next week's if I can’t sell these one out.'"

Seonghwa’s voice drops with every word and oh no he was sulking oh no, _oh no_ , _please don’t get sad, Kim Hongjoong think of something!_

"No!” Hongjoong exclaims, and it startles the both of them. “You should continue baking, you're happy when you bake! Listen I'm going to the playground now. Kids love snacks so I'll sell these out in no time. I promise, they’ll love this new flavour."

Seonghwa looks up to him, eyes glimmering with a tad bit of hope, and for once Hongjoong feels like he just did something right in his life.

"You think so?"

"Trust me, I know so!"

* * *

Hongjoong finds himself in a glaring competition with the children in the playground. Now why you ask, would a grown, mature college student glower at a bunch of barely adolescents? Seonghwa's cupcakes tasted horrible, sure, but apparently he didn't like hearing it come out from other people’s mouth, so ten insults from ten annoying kids later, it led him to this moment.

"Buy them."

"No. I told you my mom said they taste like rat's ass."

"Your mom is a rat's ass."

_"Mommy!"_

Hongjoong covers the little boy's mouth, not wanting to cause a scene. A handful of people were already giving him weird looks just for rounding up half of the kids in the area to sell the cupcakes. To be fair, Hongjoong looks extremely out of place standing there with his towering height.

"Listen, how about," Hongjoong gets something from his pocket and he already hears the silent cry of his wallet on what was about to happen next. "I'll _pay_ you to take the whole box and you and your friends eat them."

The little boy’s eyes seem to glint at the mention of money. The rest of the little shits around him start to pay attention as well. Look at what capitalism has done to children.

"10,000 won."

"You can't even count to ten what the fuck. 5000."

"Nine and three zeroes." A girl chirps.

"6000 give or take."

"Eight thousand! Because they might really taste like butt just like daddy said."

"Your daddy likes tasting butt."

_"Daddy!"_

"Damn it, fine!" Hongjoong hands them the money. "Just go run away."

The kids cheer together before taking away the mental and physical burden of the tragic treats away from his hands. Hongjoong can’t help but fist bump the air victoriously as well, earning even more weird stares from the parents at the distance. But he doesn’t really care. Seonghwa is going to be so happy when he finds out he sold out the cupcakes again. His wallet and stomach may not be in the same page for the next few days but Hongjoong swears it’s going to be worth it.

"Very impressive Kim Hongjoong."

At the sound of the familiar voice, Hongjoong turns around and god forbid Seonghwa’s brother, Jongho, the one whom he forgot about this whole time, was staring down at him with his arms crossed and an amused smile on his face.

He is screwed.

“That’s actually a pretty genius thing to do if I say so myself,” Jongho raises a brow at him, grinning, “But I wonder what hyung has to say about it?”

Massively screwed.

They settle on one of the benches just a few yards away from Seonghwa's spot. Together, they silently watched the elder from afar busily entertaining customers who were either lurked in by Seonghwa’s charms or the odd vintage he was selling. Mostly the former seeing how almost _all_ of the customers spent more time staring at Seonghwa's face than what he’s actually selling.

Surely though, Hongjoong and Jongho were aware it wasn’t because of his cupcakes.

"You like him don't you?"

Breathe hitching, Hongjoong sighs in defeat knowing there's no point in lying when he was just caught red handed. "Am I really that obvious?"

"You my friend are practically waving a big rainbow flag with heart eyes in front of my brother." Jongho places a hand on his shoulder. "Besides these are the worst fucking cupcakes I’ve ate, he can't bake for shit."

"He really can't." It was the first time Hongjoong was admitting it in front of someone, now if only he could admit the same to Seonghwa…

"I think I tasted some meat in there."

"He did say something about fish last week."

"Oh god he really shouldn't be let in the kitchen." Jongho snorts a laugh. "I just bought a whole box of it just so he can shut up about being the best baker ever just because he didn't burn anything."

Both of them laugh, eyes still on the stall and its eye-catching owner cheerfully entertaining a little kid with an old toy airplane.

"So when are you gonna tell him?" Jongho breaks the short silence.

"About my miserable crush or the fact I just bribed 10 year olds to buy his cupcakes?"

"Both." Jongho snickers. "But more on the second one since I can't have you lying to him for long captain obvious. At some point you got to tell him the truth."

Hongjoong frowns. Only now did it cross his mind about admitting to Seonghwa about his little ploy in the hopes of impressing the elder. It’s not that Hongjoong doesn’t want to—he doesn’t know _how._

But Jongho was right. At some point, this whole facade of fakery he puts up to see Seonghwa happy will have to go down. The guy will probably hate him forever, so for now Hongjoong decides he'll relish having Seonghwa by his side for as long as he can.

"I don't know. But I will! I promise, I just," Hongjoong glances at Seonghwa’s direction again. "Not now. He just seems so happy when people buy them. You should’ve seen him last week when I sold the cupcakes out, when people… _love_ , what he made. Did you even tell him they taste terrible after you ate them?”

Jongho shakes his head. “Hyung loves getting validation from others we technically spoiled him rotten. But Seonghwa still loves it when people are genuine with him you know? So he’ll appreciate it if you tell him about it sooner. He handles them well anyways, he’s a big boy.”

“Okay.” Hongjoong huffs, “I swear I’ll tell him next week.”

"Then, I hope it goes well for you.” A reassuring pat on his back. “For the first time in a while I'm actually rooting someone for him. You’re actually pretty decent compared to the last few assholes he charmed.” Jongho stares at him pointedly, “Though if you break his heart, I break your legs."

Hongjoong might break his own legs too with just the idea of breaking Seonghwa's heart. On another note, he can't help the smile on his face after hearing Jongho's approval. Hongjoong could already hear the wedding bells, thinking this is one step closer to becoming an official member of their family.

"S-sure. Thank you, Jongho."

Jongho takes with him a box of Seonghwa’s cupcakes he didn’t notice the younger was holding until now before bidding him goodbye. Hongjoong thanks him one last time then Jongho walks away, and Hongjoong can finally sigh in relief as he makes his way back to Seonghwa’s space.

"There you are!"

"Hi." If his voice breaks, you can’t really blame him. Hongjoong’s been under too much pressure for today it’s almost a miracle he was still talking.

"You, you sold out all of them!” Seonghwa covers his mouth, shocked. “Jongho bought the last box so I guess that's about it. Wow, these cupcakes really are selling like hotcakes! There’s such a big profit too.”

"Told you so." Hongjoong doesn't know what possesses him to ruffle Seonghwa's fluffy hair—probably his icky nerves and the sudden surge of energy he just received after seeing other’s reaction—but he does so anyways and _oh god_ they were even more soft than what he imagined them to be.

"Okay Mr Cupcakeman I see you." Seonghwa playfully shoves him in the arm. "Ah, this is so fun. Lots of people are even buying this junk from me. Someone even bought the elephant trophy. The ugly trophy! Who even needs them right?"

Hongjoong is _not_ spacing out. He is just dreamily admiring the mole on Seonghwa's cheeks, the man’s long fluttering lashes and the smooth curve of his nose. Did he mention about the mole on his cheeks because he has no idea a dark spot could look so pretty on skin.

"…Thank you for helping me again Hongjoong. Really, I mean it.”

Hongjoong smiles dreamily, “Anything for you Seonghwa.”

The embrace he receives makes his body tingle and Hongjoong didn’t even know he was being _hugged_ until the elder pulls away. Yep, it’s definitely worth it to sacrifice a third of his allowance if he was going to get more of this affection from the elder. Totally, positively worth it.

Seonghwa flashes him a toothy smile, offering the chair besides him. “Good thing both of us didn't have anything to do today right?"

* * *

Hongjoong is four minutes shy from his essay homework being marked late.

He blames it on Yunho when the guy decided it was the best time to trip over their WiFi router eventually disconnecting him online. Okay, maybe it was mostly his fault when he decided to keep Seonghwa company again until the fair ended, which was like until nine. Maybe he also helped clean up and bring everything back to his next door neighbor’s unit but that was totally normal to do right?

Hongjoong mentally convinces himself it’s all on Yunho.

"C'mon, c'mon send you ‘lil fuck."

_Sent 11:58 p.m._

Hongjoong decides his near-to-death cramming deserves some celebration so he dials the nearest pizza place for some large, pepperoni and cheese he may cry on for stress eating. It was about time he eats something decent. There is no way he would be touching the cupcakes sneakily sitting there inside his fridge and even consider it as food.

Now that he thinks about it, he has to finish the godforsaken sweets before the week ends or else they will go bad again.

Who knew cupcakes spoilt too? Definitely not Kim Hongjoong.

The doorbell rings. Funny, Hongjoong doesn't remember pizza delivery being this fast but who was he to complain when his stomach rumbled violently. Five stars for the service then.

He runs to the door and takes out the last remaining money in his pocket. Hongjoong makes a note to text his mom later to wire in that allowance as soon as possible because he was running a little dry here. He was turning the knob mindlessly, counting what’s left of his bills when—

"Joongie!"

He slams the door.

What the fuck, what the fuck, _what the actual fuck?_ Was that Seonghwa just now?

Hongjoong quickly strides to the bathroom to spray the first body mist he got his hands on—if it was Yunho’s he’s sorry in advance—and uses the tap water to smooth out his nestbird hair. Once he decides he looks acceptable—as decent as a sleep deprived college student who just crammed his homework can be—Honjoong walks back to the door.

Hongjoong inhales. Exhales. Opens the door.

"Hey, didn’t see you there _._ "

Seonghwa, thankfully still there, raises a brow at him. "Did you just close the door on me?"

" _Uhh_..." Hongjoong looks around, finds anything he can use as an excuse really, and that's when his eyes land on the cupcake Seonghwa was holding. "What's that?"

Seonghwa seems to be distracted by his question when he follows Hongjoong’s eyes and sees the cupcake in his hands. "Oh this! This is for you! You forgot to take your cupcake payment earlier so I figured I'd give this extra piece I have in the fridge."

"At midnight?"

Seonghwa smiles, “Couldn't be a better time."

Hongjoong chuckles and accept it. "Isn't this my second cupcake of the day though?" No, in fact it was Hongjoong's half a dozenth cupcake of the day and he might just retch his guts out if he eats another one again.

"Just take it Hongjoongie."

"Well thanks." Hongjoong realizes how half-assed that just sounded and follows a "No really thank you, you know how I like y–them, Hwa."

Seonghwa's lips seem to curve high at the compliment and Hongjoong suddenly has the urge to praise the guy, tell him how nice he was and how he looks so good even in silky pajamas and a bedhead. How cute he sounds when he changes the pitch of his deep voice when he talks to children, or how flawlessly he does everything—like who even jots down inventory so handsomely?

God he could just go on forever, but unfortunately for Kim Hongjoong he was _weak._ Weak at facing his fears. Weak at saying no. Weak at asking the people he likes out. And most especially weak for the man standing right before him. So, terribly, pathetically _weak._

"Good night Hongjoongie." Seonghwa says softly, and the elder starts walking back to his own door.

"G-goodnight. Thanks again. For the cupcakes, yeah...goodnight _haha_."

Hongjoong slowly closes the door as he peers through Seonghwa's disappearing form. For a moment he lets his back rest on the door as he gazed at the ceiling with the biggest smile on his face. He remembers the cupcake atop his hand and blames the sudden rush of serotonin when he boldly takes a bite.

Disgusting.

But not as disgusting as the sap of feelings making his heart beat fast at this ungodly hour.


	4. week 3

"So you want us to go to your neighbor slash mancrush's yard sale to buy his cupcakes because no one would buy them and you are broke." Mingi repeats slowly. The guy was tapping his pen firmly on the desk with every word that it makes Hongjoong unnecessarily more nervous.

Hongjoong chuckles nervously, looks at his friends one by one before pleading, "Please?"

"No."

"My love life is at stake here!"

Wooyoung snorts, "I thought you don't believe in the whole love life bullcrap."

"Yeah, didn't you just say 'I am a strong independent man I don't need anyone, love is a social construct' like three weeks ago." San adds.

"You guys don't understand, Seonghwa..." Hongjoong sighs, pensively resting his chin on his palms. "Seonghwa's different. Like he isn't like any other person I met. First he has gorgeous hair. Like who can even pull off brunette that good these days? He sure fucking can. He's sweet, and nice, and funny and beautiful and he smells good. _Oh god_ he smells good. You know that time we went to that flower field in Ilsan? He smells exactly like that. And jesus, he looks so fucking unreal. Like stepped out Vogue's front page kind of unreal. He's so cute when he laughs and there's this smile that he does that makes my chest hurt. In a good way. You guys should see it –it can literally cure cancer. His eyes sparkle too! Like an angel's. _What the fuck_ , he's an angel. Yunho our neighbor is an angel."

Cue the cricket noises as Yeosang, Yunho, Mingi, San and Wooyoung gawk at him.

After what seems like forever of being judged, the five guys burst cackling at Hongjoong’s face. Of course they were going to be like this. Of course. Hongjoong feels offended that their friendship has come to the point that they would freely heckle at his one sided pining.

"Well shit Shakespeare calm down we'll go." Wooyoung muses, wiping an imaginary tear. "Yeosang you heard that shit?"

"Yep." Yeosang snickers while waving his phone. "Recorded and saved."

In the corner of the room, the supposedly reliable San is still giggling hysterically, hitting Wooyoung’s back aggressively. Hongjoong throws a crumpled paper at their direction who only dodges with a grin.

"Yeosang send it to me." Yunho clutches at his stomach. "Oh man, I can't wait to blast this shit till our neighbor hears it. This is gold."

"I hate you all."

"I doubt a smile can actually cure cancer." Mingi retorts and Hongjoong’s suddenly embarrassed since the guy was doing pre-med. "But sure hyung, if it means that much to you we’ll be there."

"I bet he won't confess till the semester ends."

"C'mon have a little faith. I'd say about...next year?"

"I say never."

"I hate you all." Hongjoong repeats with a sigh.

But his reputation asides, he thinks it was best to give them the big red flag of this whole plan now before it slaps them in the face tomorrow. Or slap them in the tongue. They'll get the point when they taste it.

"Promise me one thing though."

The boys raise their brows at him. Yunho leans back on his chair and gives him the look. The guy probably knows where this was going.

"You won't say anything bad about his cupcakes."

* * *

It was Seonghwa's idea really that he can bring his friends for the fair's third week. Other than the fact it will save his already parched allowance, there were no more people in the neighborhood left to sell to after the children he bribed spread even bigger hearsays of a certain college guy going around with unappetizing cupcakes. Add the fact one of the kids' mom glared at him while doing groceries yesterday so, life isn’t exactly going as planned for Kim Hongjoong.

So by force, he takes the chance to redeem that solid his friends owe him by making them his next victims.

"Hyung, who's that cutie over there?"

"Fuck off Mingi that is my Seonghwa." Hongjoong cringes saying ‘ _my’._ He doesn’t really have legal rights to refer to Seonghwa like that when he barely makes any progress on being romantic with him.

"Hongjoong, you're here!"

From the background he can hear his friends trying to hold back a laugh seeing how stiff he just went when Seonghwa calls him over. As Hongjoong leads his company of dumbasses to where the handsomely dressed owner of stall 306 was, he gives last minute reminders to his friends of _'don’t mention anything that will embarrass me_ '. He doesn’t have time to reprimand the snorts that come after once he greets Seonghwa with a smile.

“You’re here.” Seonghwa shifts his attention to his friends. "You guys must be Hongjoongie's friends. I live next door to him, Park Seonghwa." He reaches out a welcoming hand.

"We know he wouldn't shut up about it."

"What?"

Hongjoong elbows Yeosang in the ribs. "Nothing."

Seonghwa extends a hand to Yunho. "You must be Hongjoongie's roommate, Yunho, right? I see you throw the trash from time to time from my window when I paint. Nice to meet you!"

"Hongjoongie..." Wooyoung repeats the word as he gives the older a mischievous look. "Wow he doesn't even let us call him that. Right _Hongjoongie?_ "

San takes Seonghwa's handshake next. "Choi San, dance major. I can now see why _Hongjoongie_ volunteered to help.”

Hongjoong wants to dig two holes right now. One for Wooyoung and San—screw it they can share their graves—and one for himself as he dies in shame.

Seonghwa tilts his head, "What do you mean?"

Hongjoong sends a death glare to the other right away. _Don’t even think about it Jung Wooyoung._ The latter smirks in response, "I mean the stall. You got a cute stall, that's all."

"Thank you." Seonghwa’s beamy response is all Hongjoong needed to sigh in relief. The elder turns to Yeosang, “And you’re…”

“Kang Yeosang. The only sane one among these losers.” Yeosang accepts the handshake with a knowing smirk directed at him. “Glad to know the guy hyung is all hell-bent for.”

"Hongjoongie..." Mingi coos from another side, which thankfully distracts Seonghwa from Yeosang’s forward remark. For fuck's sake why can't Hongjoong just have regular non-psychopathic friends who doesn’t have goals of humiliating him? "I'm Mingi. Nice to finally meet you."

"You got such a nice hair Seonghwa. You pull it off so good."

"Oh, thanks. I did it myself!"

"Someone wasn't joking when you said you looked like a Vogue model."

"Uhh, thank you? But who said–"

"You ever been to Ilsan, heard the flowers smell good there."

"Huh?"

"Okay!” Hongjoong interjects, “I think everyone knows everyone now who wants to buy cupcakes? Seonghwa, they want to buy cupcakes. Don’t you guys want to buy some cupcakes?"

At this point, Hongjoong is convinced his friends are just being literal Assholes with a capital A. He can’t believe they were quoting his whole whipped speech of Seonghwa right in front of the man. He should get a friend of the year award for even tolerating them in his life.

As if on cue Seonghwa opens one of the boxes and together, the boys all peer inside to see a whole set of red icing topped cupcakes.

"Oh,” San blinks, “They look harmless.”

"How many are you guys buying?" Seonghwa asks cheerfully giving each one of them a piece. "They're 700 won a piece."

"They're what?!" Hongjoong elbows Wooyoung this time and the latter winces, " _Ouch –_ I mean sure, okay, yeah. We'll take uhh…"

"They'll take the whole box."

"The whole what now?" Hongjoong sends a telepathic death threat to Mingi and he seems to get the message right away when he sighs and opens his wallet shakily. “Yunho cover for me I'll pay you next week."

"What the fuck?"

"You guys don't have to buy the whole box." Seonghwa speaks up, obviously flustered with the situation. "I mean I think each one can just buy one to try?"

"That's a perfect idea."

"No Hwa, they'll love it, so they'll buy them all." Hongjoong gazes insistently at his friends. "Right?"

After quietly threatening his friends that Hongjoong won’t share his card anymore for their birthdays, they buy it. Thankfully Yunho served as divine intervention and advised everyone to eat the cupcakes later when they were away from the crowded stalls where they would most likely hurl their guts out on some poor passerby's shoe.

Unsurprisingly Seonghwa and his friends get on really well as they all fall in a series of senseless conversations. If he's going on a stretch here, Hongjoong thinks his neighbor belongs perfectly in their little group. But what’s even more amazing is how Wooyoung and Seonghwa get along way too quickly like they haven't met just an hour ago.

"But imagine being all alone here to sell these stuff. I don't think I can do it all."

"Bro, I was just about to bring up the same thing!"

Does he want to punch Wooyoung right now for giving Seonghwa a back hug? Probably. But Hongjoong knows Wooyoung was purposely being touchy and bro-ey with Seonghwa so the latter can annoy him. Besides, he knows the younger was all over San but that’s another story. Sue Hongjoong for his lack of boldness.

As if hearing his thoughts, Seonghwa throws an arm around his shoulder which makes Hongjoong petrified on the spot.

"Well good thing I have Hongjoong to help me here. I always sell out thanks to him.” The elder glances at him. “Wouldn't be able to make it this far without him. He's honestly the best!"

Hongjoong mutes out his friends' teasing remarks as he stares back dreamily at Seonghwa. It was moments like this that makes Hongjoong think spending a little—okay _a lot_ —of money is worth it when his crush acknowledges him like he was the best. The validation and joy that comes with it is priceless and Hongjoong wouldn’t have it any other way. For a couple of minutes everything was perfect, until…

"Hey Wooyoung."

Yunho is the first to turn around at the unexpected party. "Ey, Yonghwan you're here."

Yonghwan?

Once Hongjoong sees the familiar face the first thing he does is pull Wooyoung to a corner out of Seonghwa's ear reach and glower at the theatre major, "What the flying fuck is Yonghwan doing here?"

Wooyoung crosses his arms, "What? You said bring friends. We're working on a project after so I told him to tag along."

"So you brought a fuckboy?

This was a bad idea. Sure, Hongjoong knows he was more good-looking and hotter than the other, the younger made that clear to him, but he also has the waning confidence of an antisocial 6th grader so Hongjoong knows he’s got nothing on Yonghwan who rocks in all of that department.

So yes, call him paranoid but Hongjoong has solid reason to be threatened with Yonghwan’s presence near the man of his dreams.

Wooyoung rolls his eyes. "C'mon he's not that bad. You're just overreacting."

"Oh, and who do we have here."

Upon the sight of Seonghwa, Yonghwan approaches the stall faster than a little kid drawn by a candy shop. Hongjoong glares at Wooyoung who just shrugs his shoulders. Totally not a bad idea, Wooyoung said. It’ll be fine, Wooyoung said. Well Wooyoung is a hundred and one percent wrong because Yonghwan is automatically graced with his neighbor's beautiful smile the moment they meet.

"Welcome! Would you like to buy anything?"

"How much for the pretty man behind the stall?"

Seonghwa seems to be taken aback by the words before dismissing it with a laugh, "Depends on who's asking."

Hongjoong is _not_ jealous.

He is just channeling all his negative feelings by diligently wiping the china plates with a force that would make them crack sooner or later. So what if his blood boils when Yonghwan leans too close when the two of them talk. Or when Yonghwan casually throws flirtatious remarks in between their conversation. Or how Seonghwa responds gleefully to each one of them. Seonghwa is good at dodging Yonghwan’s forward words, but from Hongjoong’s line of sight, he can notice his ears turning pink.

"So you bake?"

"Yep, want to buy my cupcakes?"

"Only if they're sweet as you."

Hongjoong suddenly has the urge to shove a whole dozen of the repugnant treats in the guy's mouth.

He doesn't know how long time has passed but it must've been pretty damn long because his friends just came back after going around the area to check out other stall displays. The fact that his friends were all bagging questionable objects—like what does Mingi need an inflatable rubber duck for, and was that Yeosang with a chicken joystick pillow—doesn’t even faze Hongjoong and he narrows his eyes at Wooyoung right away. The guy seems to get the message as he mouthed _'I got this._ '

"Yonghwan my dude," Wooyoung interrupts, "We really should get going we have a project to do."

“Already?” Yonghwan checks his watch and _finally_ realizes how unreasonably long he was talking to Seonghwa. "I'll catch up promise I just have to finish business here."

Everything about ‘unfinished business’ makes the red alarms in Hongjoong's head wail. The rest of the boys bid their goodbyes to Seonghwa and Yonghwan unsubtly ogles him like he was some damn snack he’d devour soon. When they left for good, Hongjoong overhears their conversation transition to dangerous territory about restaurants and _dating_ and it’s only then he panics for real.

_C'mon Hongjoong, he's about to ask the million ndollar question that will steal your man away forever, think...think...think!_

"So Seonghwa, I was thinking..."

"Seonghwa!"

Hongjoong shouts that everyone within a twenty feet radius hears. He shamefully dodges the judging looks that come after as he grabs Seonghwa’s hand and drag him to the side conveniently away from Yonghwan.

"Excuse us will you."

Yonghwan opens his mouth to say something but Seonghwa and him were already off a decent distance before they get the chance to hear it.

"Everything okay?" Seonghwa asks, looking as equally worried as the other stall owners who heard Hongjoong’s maniac cry. “If you’re not feeling well you can always ditch to take a break you know? Don’t want to feel you exploited or anything…”

"No it’s not that.” Hongjoong shakes his head frantically. He looks to the ground, as if trying to find the answers on the patch of grass, then anxiously rubs the back of his neck, “Uhm, you see _uhh_ …”

This is it Hongjoong. This is the moment you've been wanting to do for three weeks. Ask him out. Take him out on a date. _You got this!_

"You…?" Seonghwa encourages with a reassuring smile and it’s all it really takes for hell to break loose from Hongjoong’s mouth.

"MycousinishavingabirthdaypartynextSaturdayandsheneedscupcakes."

Seonghwa blinks. "Repeat that but human speed."

Hongjoong sighs, prepares for the load of lies he’s about to craft realtime.

"You see my cousin...is turning, uhm 8? Next Sunday? I kind of recommended your cupcakes to my aunt last week so now she's asking me to tell you that she's ordering, _uhh_ , three..." Three is too small for a hypothetical birthday party so Hongjoong corrects himself, "…six! I meant six dozens of cupcakes. For her birthday. Six dozens. Just wanna ask if you’re up for this deal, yep, that’s pretty much it."

Hongjoong can assure that it was more coherent theoretically before his mouth had to ruin it for him.

Seonghwa stares at him, as if he too was digesting the bullshit impromptu that spewed from Hongjoong’s mouth. The younger could only conclude this is it. This is the end of his friendship with the elder because there's no way Seonghwa could’ve bought Hongjoong’s shaky words with the sheen of sweat on his forehead and clammy hands.

Hongjoong can't believe he fucked this one up. He can already imagine himself blasting Katy Perry's The One that Got Away later in his room as he healthily cries away his feelings with video games and ice cream. Hongjoong was already humming the song in his head: _In another life I will be your–_

"Oh my god Joong! That’s awesome! Are you serious?”

Oh, maybe next time then Katy Perry.

“Yes, of course!” His voice breaks a little, “I actually sent her a piece of one of your cupcakes, and she likes them. Sorry if it’s sudden I just thought–”

Seonghwa cuts Hongjoong off by hugging him. “Joongi this is great news! Oh my god I can’t believe someone actually like them and they’re placing a huge order. I knew you were a lucky neighbor the moment I met you. I knew it! This is a breakthrough in my baking career!”

Seonghwa nuzzles his nose against Hongjoong’s cheeks and his brain short circuits. The stars he admired on the Seonghwa’s eyes for so long is magnified and _oh god_ he is melting. Hongjoong is melting so hard. From now on Hongjoong decides he identifies as a pile of goo because he feels all kinds of warm and tingly as his heart dissolves like butter on hot toast. This was what ascending to heaven must feel like.

“Wait, I got to tell Jongho. He won’t believe this! Don’t move Hongjoongie.”

Seonghwa tears himself away from the younger and sprints to a further spot where the fair’s loud noise won’t be of nuisance. As for Hongjoong he is left soothing his chest and taking deep inhales and exhales because everything about that little intimate moment stole his literal breath away. Seonghwa’s face was literally on his and one brave tilt of the jaw and he swears they could’ve–

"Dude can you help a guy out?"

His chain of thoughts break when he sees Yonghwan, the guy tapping his foot impatiently. Only then was Hongjoong reminded that the other was still there waiting for Seonghwa and he hates how he already knows what he will ask for. Nevertheless, Hongjoong tersely replies, "Yeah sure what is it?"

"Wooyoung texted me and he needs my ass asap so can you like," Yonghwan hands him a paper. "Give my number Seonghwa? I mean you're not into him or anything right, so should be cool?"

Hongjoong hesitates before taking the small slip. There Yonghwan's name and number was written complete with a fucking heart scribbled at the corner. How classic.

"Okay."

Yonghwan leaves right away but not before giving Seonghwa a wink when the elder comes back from his phone call. Maybe if Hongjoong had that kind of confidence he'd be dating Seonghwa days ago and wouldn’t have to worry about certain fuckboys hitting on his man. _Soon to be man._

"Bold guy." Seonghwa says while arranging the books. "You know him?"

"Nope." Hongjoong stealthily throws the paper slip on the trashcan as Seonghwa is too focused on his work. "What do you think of him? You two looked cute." Hongjoong realized what he just said and clears his throat, "I mean maybe if you swinged that way, not that I already assumed you were gay or anything –this seems like a nice book, how much are you selling it for?”

Seonghwa chuckles before reassuringly patting him in the back. "Nah it's fine. I swing both ways but Yonghwan's not my type."

"O-oh I see.” was all Hongjoong can really say. Deep inside his subconcious is aggressively repeating _Seonghwa is gay you actually have a real chance_ like a mantra as they speak.

Before Hongjoong can even ask what Seonghwa’s ideal type was so he can spend the next week molding himself into that persona, the elder asks, "I talked to Jongho and he’s happy for me but he also said receipts or didn’t happen. Can you believe it he still doubts me even after tasting my work? That kid, really. When is your cousin's birthday again?"

"My cousin?"

"Yes, the one I'm baking for."

Oh right. _That_ cousin. "Yes of course, my cousin. My cousin's birthday, yes. Uhm…next Sunday."

Seonghwa purses his lips. "I guess I have to sacrifice the last week of the fair to bake."

"You don't have to! I mean I can just tell my aunt that your busy and–"

Seonghwa places a finger on his lips that automatically shuts him up. "No I can't let this pass. You know what this means Joong? Big money!"

Hongjoong hears the distant weeping of his wallet. "I know right."

"You know what I think?" Seonghwa grins, "I think you should help me bake on Saturday. We can spend time together in my unit that way it'll be more special for your baby cousin and you'll get a discount." He wiggles his eyebrows, "What do you say?"

Inside his frustrated whiplashed brain, Hongjoong only hears the words _'spend time together'_ and _'discount'_ and he was already sold. "Yes!" He fails in hiding his excitement when his voice cracks. "I mean yeah, that would be nice."

Oh my god he was actually going to be in Seonghwa's room next week. His gay neighbor whom he has a gay crush on invited him over to bake horrid cupcakes for his nonexistent cousin's nonexistent birthday. It couldn't get any more domestic. Maybe then Hongjoong can finally confess his feelings for real, right?

For the rest of the night, Hongjoong prays the weekdays would pass by in a blink.

* * *

**_yeosang best award:_ ** _HYUUUUNG!!!!!_

**_yeosang best award:_ ** _WHATF WS THATT SHT_

**_yuyu:_** _told yall lolololol_

**_mountain duck:_ ** _holup i think i just got food poisoning_

**_bts stan account:_ ** _his cupckes r as lethal as his beautiful face_

**_mountain duck_ ** _: hyung why would u do this to us >-<_

**_Song of the year:_** _i think i just lost all my braincells_

**_Song of the year:_ ** _if u wanted to kill yunho u didn’t have to involve us wtf_

**_yuyu:_** _SUFFER_

**_yeosang best award:_** _HYUNG_ _STOP SEENING ND ANSWR US_

**_best hyung:_** _IM SORRY IM IN LOVE_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just finished my first ever seongjoong chaptered fic **['a clash of confessions and cliche'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25824412)**. Also I'm starting a new fic which will be posted very soon! Thank you for reading this <3


	5. weak for...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> final chapter :D

"Should I wear this, or...this?"

"Jesus Christ hyung you're going over a neighbor's house to bake, not some fucking date."

"But I want to look cool!" Hongjoong pouts.

"Why don't you wear a tuxedo while you're at it then."

With Yunho being unhelpful, Hongjoong decided to follow Naver's advice instead when he clicks on _Top 5 Things to Wear When Going Over to Your Crush's House (He's Gonna Love These!)_ Everything on his wardrobe looked like he was going through his teenage e-boy phase or a funeral, so in the end Hongjoong settles with a plain white shirt, dark pants and layers it with his trusty bomber jacket.

Totally cool and casual baking attire.

Why is he even making this a big deal? He was just going over to help—he shouldn't even be panicking!

"Oh my god Yunho I'm panicking."

Yunho simply shrugs, "Well if you decide to hyperventilate I'm just going to be here next door laughing."

Hongjoong shoots him a glare before shutting the door. He looks at his watch. 8:09 a.m. Not too early to be excited and not too late to be deemed like he doesn't care.

Hongjoong waits out another minute before having the courage to knock on the door. It took five more minutes of anxiety and rehearsing his whole cool boy act before it opens up. Seonghwa stood behind the ajar door in a big, loose shirt hanging off his shoulder as he rubs his eyes.

Nope, Hongjoong is not staring at his neighbor's very charming collarbones at all.

"Joong?" Seonghwa yawns, running his fingers through his hair. "What are you doing here, what time is it?"

Hongjoong chuckles before leaning on the wall. _Show confidence by casually leaning_ , the article said. "Just around eight. We're supposed to bake cupcakes for my cousin's birthday remember?"

"Oh," Seonghwa rubs his half-lidded eyes again. "But I meant 8 pm."

Hongjoong blinks. "What?"

"Eight at night." The other chuckles softly, drowsiness evident in his voice. "What kind of psychopath wakes up at eight in a Saturday to bake man."

Realization slaps Hongjoong like a bitch.

"Oh fuck, I'm–god I'm sorry! I didn't realize I was— _shit!_ "

As if things couldn’t get any worse, Hongjoong trips on his own feet, but good thing his speedy reflexes saved him from the fall because there is no way he can afford to embarrass himself further in front of Seonghwa as it is.

"Are you okay?"

He sees Seonghwa approach him worriedly but Hongjoong quickly waves his hand as if to dismiss the humiliating mishap of almost kissing the ground.

"Nah, I'm okay." Hongjoong dusts off his jacket, doing anything to avoid Seonghwa in the eye. "Really, I'm good I'll just come back later at night yeah, bye–"

"No, no it's okay you're already here." Seonghwa opens the door and forgive him Father for he has sinned again when Hongjoong's eyes land on the other's long, bare legs. "My fault too. Don't remember telling you if it was in the morning or night so just come in I guess."

"I really shouldn't."

"Hongjoongie."

Oh no it's the nickname. Seonghwa was pulling the nickname card on him and it's unfair. It’s like Hongjoong was drawn in by an invisible magnet as he shamefully walks inside Seonghwa's room with his head low.

The first thing Hongjoong noticed is the easel and scattered newspapers all over the floor. Naturally, the unit had an identical layout as his. The only difference is that everything seems more homey than the untidy matchbox he and Yunho called home.

"I apologize for the mess." Seonghwa walks over to kick a paintbrush under the sofa. One of the many paintbrushes. "Was supposed to clean up before you come here, but since it's an early visit and I just woke up you don't mind right?"

Hongjoong is suddenly reminded by his poor life decisions.

"I-I really don't mind going back Hwa. I literally just live next door so I can come back later. You can still catch some sleep."

Seonghwa's laugh halts him from babbling more. "Just make yourself at home Hongjoong. Let me just take a shower and you can look around I guess. We can't have you as the only good looking man in the room now can't we?"

Hongjoong feels his face heating up and turns around before the other can see it. Seonghwa just indirectly acknowledged he looked good today. Yunho was right about his lucky jacket after all.

While Seonghwa disappears to his room, Hongjoong made himself comfortable on the couch until he sits on a controller which was there all along. He intuitively picks the object up and he’s reminded of the similar console San owns in their dorm.

"You play?"

"Uhm, yeah." Hongjoong picks up the controller again. "Mainly Overwatch. I'm not even that good."

He lied. Hongjoong has lost count of his numerous winning streak. His friends technically hate playing with him because they know it's an inevitable loss when they were up against _the_ Kim Hongjoong.

"Well then..." Seonghwa sets his towel and clothes aside and opens the cabinet to pull out a similar controller as he grins. "How would you like your ass handed in Overwatch?"

They play. In fact, they go against each other in almost every game they could find as the two of them exchange mocking insults and mumbled curses. Typical like two platonic, college straight guys.

Except none of them are actually straight and Hongjoong is hopelessly, _unplatonically_ whipped for the boy besides him.

From time to time Hongjoong glances over at the other. Seonghwa is by far the most distracting video game opponent Hongjoong has ever had. Hongjoong notices the elder’s tiny gestures like the way Seonghwa's eyes glowed prettily in the artificial light of the screen. Or when his tongue enticingly darts out to wet his lips every couple of minutes. Or when Seonghwa juts out his bottom lip when he gets upset every loss.

Okay maybe Hongjoong is just ogling Seonghwa's lips at this point, but it's not his fault they looked so plump, and pink and _kissable_.

"No fair you win again." Seonghwa frowns, dropping the console on the ground. Hongjoong feels the light shove against his arm and he smiles victoriously. "You even won against me in Mario Kart. I never lose in Mario Kart, never! Take your win back."

"You wish loser. But we've been playing for..." Hongjoong peeks at his watch. "More than three hours—crap, it's almost 12 Hwa, go take a shower."

"One more round?" Seonghwa whines, tugging at the hem of his jacket, and his heart almost explodes at how adorable it was. "I'll shower when I lose."

You see Hongjoong hates losing. He might be the typical cold, quiet bitch—Yeosang's words not his—but it's a blow to his ego when he gets defeated in the most mundane things. Like video games for this instance.

But the way Seonghwa is giving him the puppy eyes decimated his last remaining pride so win streak be damned when Hongjoong says, "Okay, one more game."

Hongjoong purposely loses on their last game. But the gleeful cheer and happy dance Seonghwa does make it all worth it. The elder’s happiness was so infectious it makes him grin like a fool. A lovelorn fool.

"Remember I still beat you twenty times today. Don't give yourself too much credit."

"Whatever, I won last game so your previous wins don't count." Seonghwa scoots closer, their shoulders brushing against each other. "How come we never did this before when you're literally next door? You should come over so we can play more, this was so fun."

The promise of future video game ~~dates~~ meetings with the other makes Hongjoong smile and he nods a little too enthusiastically.

Seonghwa stands up, “God, it's like 12 already, are you hungry because I am starved."

Hongjoong doesn't really use his head when he blurts out, "I can cook." No, he really _can't_. "I can just make something for us? Only if you want to."

"Awesome! I'm sure there's some stuff in the kitchen you can use to make something." Seonghwa strides to the bathroom. "I'll just shower real quick."

The instant he hears the bathroom door shut Hongjoong strides purposefully to the pantry.

Holy fuck what did he get himself into again. Hongjoong has got to stop envisioning himself as Seonghwa's macho man saviour because his brain to mouth filter is out of his control.

Hongjoong opens the fridge and he almost barfs seeing so much sugar packed in it. It makes him concerned if Seonghwa was still eating anything that doesn't scream stage three diabetes. Somewhere in the corner, Hongjoong finds a pack of convenience store kimchi and he sets on the first recipe that pops in his mind before sending a quick text to Mingi.

**_tiny hyung:_ ** _MINGI need ur moms kimchi rice recipe ASAP m cookng for my hsuband thx_

**_big baby (2):_** _u are a gone man Kim Hongjoong_

**_tiny hyung:_** _PLSSS I NEED HIM IN MY LYF!!!_

**_big baby (2):_** _k_

"Holy shit, this is so good. You didn't tell me you can cook too!" Seonghwa groans as he relishes the fried rice in his mouth.

Hongjoong can't. He is just oddly good at following instructions but if Seonghwa thinks it's cool then maybe Hongjoong will play fake chef for a little while for him.

"You know what they say," _No, Hongjoong don't say it._ "One way to a man's heart is to his stomach."

"Well you sure got mine." Seonghwa winks playfully before filling his mouth again and cooing for the nth time how good his meal was.

Thank god for Song Mingi and his mom’s heavenly cooking. If a stolen kimchi fried rice recipe is a shortcut to the elder's heart then he'll make bowls and sacrifice all of it to Seonghwa like the god that he was.

"If you want, I can like, uhm, make extra portions when I cook something in the future...I don't mind cooking for you!—I mean _us_. Yep, us."

Hongjoong conveniently shoves a spoonful of rice in his mouth so he can prevent embarrassing himself more.

Seonghwa's eyes widen, "Hmm that's actually great. Jongho is always shitless worried if I don't eat healthy." He eyes the fridge. "You must've seen the junk on my fridge already, all sugar. Recently it's all I've been fixated on eating."

It's unfair how Seonghwa has an all sugar diet and still look effortlessly hot. Meanwhile Hongjoong eats one cupcake and he swears he has to hit the treadmills twice just to lose those carbs.

After ten minutes of bickering who would do the dishes, they both settle with Hongjoong doing it while Seonghwa prepares all their baking necessities. Hongjoong can't believe he’s finally about to witness how the other bakes Satan's snack live.

"Joong, help me with this squash will you?"

Squash? He already wants to cry.

"Bring something too I can put 'em in."

Hongjoong obediently complies and approaches Seonghwa.

Big mistake because the moment his neighbor turns around, Hongjoong towered over Seonghwa's crouched form and _shit,_ their faces were barely a foot apart when their eyes lock together. He can practically hear Seonghwa's breathing from this distance and fuck, is this what being a main character in those cheesy romcom dramas feel like because they were so, so close Hongjoong should just lean in and–

"There you go." Hongjoong hands him the collander and ungracefully walks away.

"Uhm, thanks?" 

Hongjoong is too busy calming the blush on his cheeks that he doesn’t notice the subtle disappointment in the elder's words.

"Six dozen right?"

Hongjoong stiffens on his seat. Okay so _six dozens_. That's just like 35,000 won right? Hongjoong can totally afford to pay all of that from his own pocket tomorrow, right? Maybe if he asks his imaginary aunt for cash, she'll give him imaginary money to pay for the imaginary birthday. Hongjoong ponders on the idea of borrowing money from his friends but he doubts they'll even spare him a cent after scamming them with last week’s cupcakes.

It only hits him how much of a financial and digestive burden six dozens of sweets was.

Seonghwa starts walking to him and Hongjoong pulls out the second chair besides him assuming the other would sit there. But that scenario—along with half of his sanity—flies out the window when Seonghwa settles himself on Hongjoong's thighs instead.

"You don't mind do you?" Hongjoong could only gape. Seonghwa seems to be satisfied with that response when he says, "Good, now here's the plan!"

Please tell him this is all a dream because Park Seonghwa is sitting right now, on his lap, on his fucking thighs, while explaining whatever the fuck was scribbled on the whiteboard he’s holding. This is too surreal. Seonghwa smells so fresh and fruity and sweet and it's not helping as all the blood on his body surfaces to his skin.

"So I was thinking chocolate then I was planning to experiment maybe one dozen of vegetable flavored ones?"

Hongjoong nods mindlessly, his attention more on the oddly satisfying weight of the elder on his thighs more than anything else. He suddenly feels warm and tingly and fuzzy and maybe Yunho was right, maybe he's about to hyperventilate and humiliate himself in front of Seonghwa. What a way to die: sat on by Park Seonghwa, rest in fucking pieces.

But there was something with the way the two of them fit perfectly together right now that calms Hongjoong down and he tries his best to focus on the other's plan even if none of it even make it to his brain coherently.

After what seemed like forever, Seonghwa gets up and announces the start of their baking. Hongjoong stumbled once or twice, still not registering that his gorgeous neighbor just sat on his lap.

There's too much going on in just the past few minutes that Hongjoong makes the batter with his soul still stuck in cloud nine. There were smidgens of the mix stuck on his fingers and the sticky consistency just makes him more nervous and icky. All the time Hongjoong refuses to glance at the other presence in the room, knowing exactly that the mere sight would make him melt into a puddle.

He was forced to look, however, when Seonghwa stood right in front of him.

"Can I taste?" Hongjoong decides he’s delusional, because there is no way Seonghwa said that while staring at _his lips._

"S-sure." Hongjoong scans for a clean spoon on the counter. "Let me just..."

It was as if electricity shoots from Hongjoong’s fingers all the way to his head to his toes because what the fuck? Did Seonghwa just lick off the batter from his finger? Seonghwa giggles and _holy shit_ , he totally did.

"Sorry, want to save some energy washing the dishes." The other chuckles as if he didn’t just make one of Hongjoong’s Top Ten Fantasies list come true. "Hmm, this is actually really good. Here, taste mine."

Seonghwa innocently waves his own batter-coated finger and Hongjoong internally panics. It’s impossible Seonghwa would even want him to do the same so Hongjoong cowardly dodges his neighbor’s finger and takes the spoon instead from the bowl across.

Hongjoong fights the cringe contorting in his face when he tastes the mix.

This new flavor, whatever it was, makes the last three weeks of Seonghwa's baking taste good. He thought Seonghwa should've at least improved somehow—even by just a tiny bit—but no, _oh god no_ , because he just tasted the absolute worst _uncupcakely_ cupcake mix in the world. Hongjoong has never tasted something terrible in his life that he worries if it was even edible in the first place. All he could think about is how it should be quarantined and contained with bacteria samples in an underground lab and kept away for humanity's good.

"So how is it?"

Hongjoong decided that’s it. That’s the last straw. He can't keep lying to Seonghwa anymore. There is no way he should keep stroking the other's baking ego so he can continue making deadly sweets. Hongjoong is finally going to come out clean on everything, and most importantly confess to this good man, this _angel_ before him. Gathering up what’s left of his courage, Hongjoong inhales sharply to say:

"They're delicious."

The other raises a brow, "They are?"

"Y-yeah." Hongjoong scans for the glass of water on the table. He lets the liquid wash everything down his throat whilst casually giving Seonghwa a thumbs up. “I mean why wouldn’t they be, you made them Hwa.”

There’s an amused look on Seonghwa’s face as he leans back on the counter, crossing his arms, "I added a little bit of cucumber and chocolate in there, and some pork bits."

Cucumber? Pork? For cupcakes?

"Hmm, really? No wonder they taste unique," He sees Seonghwa's smile falter, "No I mean _uniquely good_. Really good! This is the best you've ever–"

Hongjoong doesn’t really know what happens next when he feels softness and hardness simultaneously crash on his mouth. It was as if he came across the complete opposite of what he just tasted. No, this was something better. Hongjoong tastes something sweet. Something warm. Something sugary.

Tastes Seonghwa.

Oh god, _he tastes Seonghwa._

It only hits him then.

Seonghwa is kissing him.

Seonghwa moved forward, crashing their lips together hard. The sudden action overwhelmed Hongjoong he doesn't realize Seonghwa was already leading him to the couch. There, the air is knocked out from his lungs when the other grabs the sleeves of his shirt and shoves him, forcing Hongjoong to lie down. The elder smirks—fucking _smirks_ —before sitting on his waist, the familiar weight driving Hongjoong crazy as the other connects their mouths again heatedly.

Hongjoong has little to no option but grab on Seonghwa's thick, bare thighs for support to keep both of them from toppling over. His head spins when he tastes Seonghwa's lips, the delectable flavor of his warm tongue. The faint lavender-strawberry scent wafting from the other fills his senses in the most intoxicating way possible.

"Oh fuck..." Hongjoong pants, and Seonghwa takes that opportunity to push his tongue down Hongjoong's own.

There was something in the fervor that Seonghwa kisses him with. Like he wanted this for so long too. But Hongjoong doesn't even have the working mind to go detective and analyze it as he continues moving his lips against the other.

Holy shit he is kissing Seonghwa. Seonghwa is kissing him. _He is kissing Seonghwa!_ If this was one of his dreams, Hongjoong says fuck it, he's going to make it worth it because it feels so real and so perfect and _so good._

_Don't wake me up now Yunho,_ he inwardly prays.

But when Hongjoong feels hands sneaking between his legs to fumble on the front of his pants that's when Hongjoong uses all—and he means _all_ — of his will and physical power to tear himself apart from Seonghwa.

Seonghwa yelps when he hits the carpeted floor and that was definitely not part of his plan, but thankfully, the former recovers quickly when he sits on the other end of the couch, gazing heavily at Hongjoong.

For a brief moment there was nothing but the sound of their panting in the room as the two of them catch their breathes, eyes locked on each other. Hongjoong is too dazed to use his molten brain and process what the fuck just happened, but Seonghwa beats him to it when he says:

"You like me."

Hongjoong blinks. "What?"

"You Kim Hongjoong." A finger pointed at him. " _You_ like me."

This is not how Hongjoong planned to confess.

He was thinking candlelit dinner with wine at 305. Mingi plays the piano in the background as San and Wooyoung serve them the thickest, medium rare steak. Yunho enters and pours them expensive red wine Yeosang probably stole from his own parent's collection. Maybe he'll invite Jongho to make them a palatable dessert, complete with those fancy garnishing and shit.

When Hongjoong tells his friends about the idea, they all crack up and call it cheesy and 'straight out of a bad romcom'. Hongjoong thinks it was romantic and genius.

"No?" It sounded more like a question than a statement when Hongjoong says it.

"Don't bullshit me." Seonghwa rolls his eyes, "You just ordered six dozens of my cupcakes for your cousin's birthday. You don't have a cousin."

Hongjoong swallows the lump on his throat. "I-I do."

"Really?" Seonghwa grins, drawing his face closer. From here Hongjoong could see the other's lips still glossed and swollen which reminded him, good heavens, they really did make out. "Is that why when I asked Yunho yesterday what was your cousin's name so I can decorate he said _'What cousin?'_ "

Damn it, Yunho.

"Okay fine. I don't have a cousin!" He huffs, exasperated." But that doesn't prove anything that I like you!"

Why is Hongjoong even still trying to defend himself?

"You sure?"

"Of course!"

Liar.

"Swear you don't like me?"

"Cross my heart."

Liar.

"Even if I tell you I like you too?"

"Absolute— _huh_?" For a brief second, Hongjoong stares at the smiling man in front of him. Then he gasps in disbelief. "I-Is this a prank? It’s a prank isn’t it, _haha._ Good one. Where's the cameras? You got me good there bro." Hongjoong makes a fist and bumps it on the other's shoulder. "Bro, my _bro_. This has been good bro. Is Jongho in on this too? Nevermind, we really should get back to–"

"Don't bro zone me now Joong." Seonghwa shifts closer to him and Hongjoong realizes there was no escape when his back hits the armrest. "You literally just lied to me when you said my mix tastes good. Sure the first three weeks I actually tried baking, but that one? That one I purposely made horrible, but you still think they taste good. I added cucumber in it Hongjoong, who even does that!”

"I..."

"Hongjoongie you tell me my cupcakes are good even if they taste like ass. You bribed little kids to buy them and don't lie because my brother told me—" Great, even Jongho betrayed him too? "I don't know about your friends but you convinced them to buy too. And you!" Seonghwa frustratedly runs his fingers through his head. "You offered to cook for me! No boy ever offered to cook for me! Those are like the big bright neon sign for 'I want you.'"

Hongjoong opens his mouth. Closes it again. Opens it again, but no words leave.

Seonghwa knew. All this time Seonghwa knew Hongjoong was being a big, ugly liar just to impress him and Seonghwa just kissed him out of pity. It was the only logical explanation Hongjoong could muster and he wants to cry.

"Oh my god you hate me, fuck I'm sorry," Hongjoong sits up shakingly. "I-I’m sorry. You must think I'm some fucking psycho I shouldn't be–"

"What, no! I like you too silly."

"What?" Hongjoong freezes. Now this was definitely, positively just some whack ass dream because there was no way in earth Park Seonghwa could've said he just likes–

"I like you Hongjoongie." Seonghwa repeats, flashing him a sweet smile.

"What?!” Unfortunately for Hongjoong, his head still rejects the idea. “But I'm _me_! And you're..." he gestures at Seonghwa head to toe. " _You_! You're out of my league."

"You really don’t give yourself much credit don't you? Have you seen yourself?" Seonghwa places his palms on both sides of Hongjoong's cheeks. "You're super cute and have been nothing but super nice to me. You’re also the sweetest guy I’ve met even if you’re awkward sometimes but I don’t mind because it’s part of your charm. You're also like fucking _hot_. Ten out of ten dude. Like too hot I don’t think I probably deserve it because I was just about to suck your dick and..."

Did his Hongjoong Jr. just twitch?

"...I'm sorry but I couldn't help myself and got carried away. But you're right we should totally go on like, a date or something first because I actually really like you and I don’t want you to think I’m just leeching on you. I really want to know you more and make this work. So…" Seonghwa tilts his head, "Go on a date with me Kim Hongjoong?"

"W-what?"

"A date.”

“What?”

“A date, Kim Hongjoong. Go out with me.”

"A...date." Hongjoong stutters, still looking at Seonghwa like the guy just grew three heads. "You want to go out...on a date? With me?"

"Do I really have to say it again?"

"Like...go on meals together, amusement park rides, hold hands, hugs and do sappy shit on the playground till we annoy the children kind of _date_?"

Seonghwa laughs endearingly, "I believe that's how dates works, yes. What do you say? Can’t really let you go now because you’re an awesome kisser."

"What the fuck I’m dreaming." Seonghwa giggles and Hongjoong realizes what he just said. "I mean yes – _Yes_! I'll go out with you. _Oh god,_ I'm going to go out with you. This is amazing."

"Sweet." Seonghwa pushes the younger on the couch, this time gently, as he makes his way in between Hongjoong’s limbs. "Now cuddle with me."

In the middle of having Seonghwa snuggle in his arms, Hongjoong takes some time to inhale and process the clusterfuck of information that just happened in the span of ten minutes.

First of all, Hongjoong can't believe his crush who has the appeal of a sex god just admitted he wants to suck his dick but that isn't really important information—for now.

Second, it still doesn't sink to him Seonghwa knew all about the tricks he had to pull off just to keep him happy about his baking and now Hongjoong feels super guilty and embarrassed that he still kept lying to him for so long. He makes a mental note to apologize again for that.

And most important detail of all, Park Seonghwa—his neighbor, bestest stall buddy, muse of his life, protagonist of his dreams, current holder of the stars, moons and galaxies of Hongjoong's universe, the very man whom he was lowkey and highkey pining on for almost month— _likes_ _him back._

The same Seonghwa currently huddled around his arms right now with their bodies press against each other, his soft hair nuzzling on Hongjoong's nose.

"Slap me please."

"Kinky."

"No, I mean it, p-pinch me or something."

Hongjoong winces at the sudden hard press on his cheek.

Yep, everything's still there.

As if things couldn't get any more delusional, he feels a pair of lips on his own. Hongjoong doesn't even get to reciprocate the soft kiss when Seonghwa pecks him on the nose a second after.

"This isn't a dream in case you're wondering." Seonghwa buries his head on his chest. "You feel so warm. Like cupcakes. Hug me tight my big, fluffy cupcake."

Hug him tight Hongjoong does.

They stay in their intimate position for a while, letting the smell of sugar and spices from their forgotten kitchen mission gradually fill the room. Gone are the six dozens worth of plans as Seonghwa and Hongjoong chose to bask in each other's warmth.

“I like you Seonghwa.” Hongjoong whispers a little later. Like a whole hour later, but at least he found the courage.

“I know.” Seonghwa giggles softly, tightening their embrace. “I do too.”

Hongjoong never had a sweeter dream come true.

* * *

**_DO NOT TRUST:_** _will spend night ovr at Seonghwa’s @ **yuyu** dont wait up :D_

**_Song of the year:_** _DAAAAAAMN CONGRATS BUDD_

**_Song of the year:_** _WHCH MEANS WOOYOUNG U LOST PAY UP LMAAAO_

**_bts stan account:_** _AHH FUCK U_

**_bts stan account:_ ** _but so proud of u hyung!! never doubted u for a sec <3_

**_mountain duck:_** _he totally did_

**_bts stan account:_** _shut up mountain_

**_Song of the year:_** _guess my recipe worked tho_

**_yuyu:_** _@ **DO NOT TRUST** pls dont be too loud if u guys are plannning to do anything unholy_

**_yuyu:_** _i actually wanna sleep_

**_yeosang best award:_ ** _bet u all he'll chicken out_

**_yeosang best award:_** _nvm_ _no bets needed he WILL chicken out_

**_mountain duck:_** _LOLOLOLOLOL_

**_DO NOT TRUST:_** _i literally hate you all_

* * *

**_best hyung:_** _:))))))_

**_baby bear jong_** ** _:_** _pls tell me u already confessed_

**_baby bear jong_ ** **_:_ ** _or he did_

**_baby bear jong_** ** _:_** _either way as long as u two sort ur shit together, ill be proud of u hyung_

**_best hyung:_** _:DDDDD_

**_baby bear jong_** ** _:_** _OMG DOES THIS MEAN ULL FINALLT STOP BAKING_

**_best hyung:_** _:(((((_

**_baby bear jong_** ** _:_** _FINE_

* * *

"How long have you known?"

"'Bout what baby?"

_Baby._ There is no way Hongjoong would get used at all these heart-wrenching nicknames Seonghwa gives him.

"About everything."

"Well you were blushing mad at me on the first time we met so that's one," Hongjoong covers his face in shame but Seonghwa pries them away and laces their fingers instead. "But I didn't really piece it out till the third week after Jongho let it slip that you were the one who keeps buying my cupcakes. Remember that weekend when I called him about your imaginary cousin's birthday."

"Oh yeah, that's the time I threw away Yonghwan's number."

"You threw away Yonghwan's number?"

"He was hitting on you!"

"So you sabotaged my love life?" Seonghwa pretends to be hurt and pouts, only to give Hongjoong a peck on the cheek, "That's messed up Joongie, real messed up."

Seonghwa looks so breathtakingly adorable that Hongjoong sighs. God save his soul, what did he even do to deserve a boyfriend like this?

"Not as messed up as your cupcakes."

Seonghwa sticks out his tongue, "You still bought them anyways."

Smiling, Hongjoong places a kiss along the column of Seonghwa's neck, then his jaw, one on each side of his cheeks, then finally on his addictive lips. Seonghwa giggles through each one of them before returning the liplock.

"Only because I love you."

"Love you too Hongjoongie."

Hongjoong decides he doesn’t hate stupid yard sales fair anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **PLEASE READ!**  
>  Thank you so much for reading this it means a lot to me! Be sure to check out the other seongjoong fics in my **['matz all the way'](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920337)** series! I just finished the main story 'clash of confessions and cliche' and started the fifth story 'blueberry boy'.
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS ARE APPRECIATED <3 I write more bc of the love you give me
> 
> THANK YOU AGAIN


End file.
